Arthur's group home nightmare
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Arthur,D.W. and Kate Parents die and sent to a group home. With help from blossom 2014 and crazyforkpop.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's Group home Nightmare

* * *

It was a regular day for Arthur. Schoolwork and homework given by Mr. Ratburn, followed by a delicious dinner made by his father with all his family members, a bath, tooth bushing and bedtime.

" Good night mom, good night dad," called Arthur, as he went to bed, taking off his glasses and put them towards the alarm clock.

" Good night, Arthur, " his parents called back.

Arthur closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Arthur woke up, he realised he was back at school. His teacher, Mr. Ratburn was doing the usual, teaching the class intense math, history, and other subjects primary school students would usually take. Before Arthur knew it, the bell rang. However Arthur was really excited because he finally remembered that his parents told him that him that they were going to Aunt Lucy's house to celebrate her baby Angela christening.

Aunt Lucy and her husband, Uncle Jacob greeted Arthur, D.W., Kate, Jane and David. The christening of their new Angela went pretty smoothly. D.W., was most excited leaned over the baby's carriage and stroked the baby's cheeks.

After the christening, everyone gathered together and ate dinner. Before they knew it, it was time Jane to say goodbye to her sister to take her family home.

The whole family got in the car, buckled their seat belts and set out for home.

Unfortunately, a terrible accident happened. Their car was hit by a truck driver, just before blackened out.

When Arthur woke up, he realised he was still in the car. His head was in terrible pain, and had a gash on the right side of his forehead. Baby Kate just finished crying whilst D.W.s head was in pain as well, blood drooling down her hair. Jane and David's bodies were mutilated and injured really badly,as a result of the accident, their heads were not only injured, giving terrible concussions, but the window broke, sending pieces of glass which stabbed their bodies.

Luckily, an Ambulance was on their way, ready to take them to the Hospital.

Arthur passed out as a doctor picked him up and laid him on a bed.

Arthur woke up in the Hospital once again, D.W. on one side, and Kate on the other.

Just then, a doctor came to Arthur to ask him questions.

" Are you Arthur Timothy Read?" asked the doctor.

" Yes, sir,"he replied weakly.

" I am afraid i have bad news..." sighed the doctor, " We tried everyhing we could, but your parents have been killed..."

" WHAT?!" screamed Arthur as he suddenly sprang out of bed. Tears streamed down his face. " No... no... Noooooooo!"

Before Arthur could think anything else to say, Aunt Lucy was just there to their aid, with Grandpa Dave.

As soon as they heard the tragic news, they burst into tears.

After the corpses of Jane and David were burned, reduced to ashes and buried, the others solemnly watching, all dressed in black, the funereal finally ended. However Aunt Lucy and Grandpa Dave were still concerned about Arthur, D.W. and Kate's future.

Soon they were all settled in law court.

" Lucy Ball, Dave Ball, you are lawfully in custody of Arthur, D.W. and Kate Read. Everyone is dismissed,"announced the Judge.

Dave was just taking the Children and his Daughter into their car.

" Don't worry, Lucy," said Dave, " I,ll take good care of them."

" Father, no," protested Lucy, " Your too old to take care of them."

" Nonsense," said Dave, " I,ll take care of them until i die,"

" I,ll need to consider taking them to a group home, said Lucy.

" A group home?! We can't just do that, that's a big decision,"

" Father , please,"

" Aunt Lucy, whats a group home?" asked D.W.

" It,s a home where children are taken if they can't with their parents or relatives," answered Aunt Lucy. " I'm calling a group home first thing in the morning to take you three there, so that there is no need worry about what you eat, do and how you would sleep,"

" Are group homes horrible?" asked Arthur.

" Well, maybe some, but most can't be that bad,"

" Well, okay, said Arthur.

The next morning, a driver parked in front of Aunt Lucy's house, ready to take Arthur, D.W. and Kate to the group home, however it was just near their preschool and school, so thankfully they did not have to change school.

The first day did not seem so bad, all they had to do was settle in.

However, the next day was a tough day. Arthur and D.W. were woken up by alarms which rang off around six in the morning.

A man who happened to be the owner of the group home shook them violently.

" Ow!" said Arthur.

" Quite!"snapped the Man. " Get up and wash up! Breakfast will be cold if you don't come down as soon as possible! And don't forget to wear the uniform i left on your beds,"

" What uniform?" asked D.W., wearily waking up.

The man pointed to a distant corner, where a rather tight and uncomfortable Brown uncomfortable dress was prepared for D.W. and tight brown clothes were prepared for Arthur.

As soon as Arthur and D.W. gathered with other children and washed up, the man bellowed.

"COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

The children quickly headed to the living room and lined up single file.

" Hands" demanded the man turning to one boy.

" Uniform," he demanded again.

" Hands... hands... Arthur please don't hunch your back,"

Arthur stood up straight.

" Pull in your chin, Arthur, it's sticking out,"

Arthur tried to do so but it did not work.

" Hold your head up!" snapped the man. Arthur hurried to comply.

D.W. gasped in horror.

" Hold your breath Dora Winfred!"

The man turned to D.W. and held a strand of her hair.

" Dirty disagreeable girl," he mumbled in disgust. That mop better as smooth as silk or i,ll make sure that not a single strand of hair head by tomorrow,"

D.W. gasped in horror, as other girls started to panic.

" SILENCE!" shrieked the man. " We shall remain civilized and quite. Now go to the dinning room and eat your dinner, and don't hear a word more,"

The children walked in the dinning hall where a foul stench, which happened to be the food on the table diffused throughout the room.

They all sat on the table and before Arthur and D.W. knew it, they began to chant in unison a monologue which sounded to them like a prayer.

Soon, the children dug in.

" Yuck! The bread is stale again!"whispered a girl named Elizabeth.

" The egg is rotten!" whispered a boy named Justin.

" QUIET!" snapped the man. " Not a word! Eat!"

The children reluctantly did, gagging from the horrible food.

" Where's the TV?" asked D.W. " Can i watch Mary Moo Cow?"

" You foolish little girl!" snapped the man as he slapped D.W. in the face. "TV is for foolish, stupid little children! Your a big girl now!"

" What are we going to do then? asked D.W.

" Work," he said sternly.

" Why?" asked Arthur.

" Oh for goodness sake, what kind of stupid question is that? Work is good for you! It is good exercise! You need strength to do so! Now hurry up and help me! Chop-chop!"

The children were all taken to the basement where they had to make bricks, put them in boxes and load them in a truck.

D.W. never did much work in her life before. For the first time she had experienced labour, that she could not help to run out of breath easily, considering that she was only four years old and the youngest of the workers. She rested frequently, only to psysically and verbally abused by the man again and again.

Meanwhile, Aunt Lucy and Grandpa Dave were thinking about Arthur, D.W. and Kate.

" I told that we shouldn't have done so in the first place," said Dave.

" You're right, i,m really worried about them now." said Lucy. " I'd better go to that group home and see how they are doing.

Lucy got into the car and drove to the group home.

She just parked the car and walk out of the car when she noticed a boy heaving and crying, with bruises and wounds on his head.

Aunt Lucy gasped, suspicious about how Arthur, D.W. and Kate were being treated.

She quickly knocked on the door.

The man turned to open the door. He was about to greet her, when she heard wailing and screaming voices, which sounded familiar to her.

" Arthur? D.W.?" gasped Lucy.

" Yeah," said the man, " They're just tired from a hard day at work...

Lucy shook her head.

" What work? she snapped. " What work?"

" Brick making."

She slapped the man in the face.

" So you like to traffic children? Do you like using children for work? Do you have any idea how much trouble you are putting them though?"

" So? I think work makes children happy and healthy,"

" Well, I don't!" Screamed Aunt Lucy. Just as she stormed in the house, pushing the man behind, Arthur and D.W. came out of the basement with tattered clothes, wounds and bruises. Aunt Lucy gasped in horror.

Grabbing her cell phone, she dialled 911 suing the group home.

" Where is Kate?" Demanded Lucy.

" In the baby ward. To the right, he finally confessed.

Arthur, D.W., and Lucy turned to the baby ward where they rescued Kate.

Lucy put Arthur, D.W. and Kate in the car.

" I,m sorry it has to come to this," said Lucy.

" It's okay ," said Arthur, " What matters is that we are thankful that you saved us,"

" No problem, Arthur, it was definitely NOT a group home at all!"

" Does this mean we Get to watch TV? asked D.W.

" Of course," said Aunt Lucy, " You are free to watch all Mary Moo Cow and Bionic Bunny episodes you want,"

Arthur and D.W. whooped for joy as they celebrated their freedom.

Not surprisingly, Arthur and D.W. were fighting over the TV again.

" It's my turn! snapped D.W.

" No it's MY turn! snapped Arthur.

" Kids, please!" said Lucy. " No TV for today. You either go to your rooms or go outside to play,"

" But... said D.W

" No ifs,and buts about it, said Lucy. " Now do something else," 


	2. We are glad your out of there

Arthur's group home nightmare

* * *

Arthur and D.W. took Aunt Lucy's advice and went outside to play, just before they happened to encounter their friends. They were relieved to see them again, they were ready to talk about that horrible nightmarish group home.

"Hi,D.W.!" said Bud.

" Hi" D.W. answered.

" What happened?" asked Buster, concerned, " Did you hurt yourselves?"

" No," said Arthur shaking his head, " It was the group home monster. " He's insane! He made us work. Brick making! He would yell at us and beat us regularly,"

" That's horrible!" gasped Francine, cupping her face, "That man should go to jail!"

" Aunt Lucy reported him to the police," said Arthur, " He went to jail after all,"

" Thank goodness!" said Buster, " Poor Arthur and D.W.! I,m glad you both got out of that prison!"

" At least we're okay," said D.W. smiling and relieved as her brother was.

" I,m proud of Aunt Lucy," said Arthur, " For standing up for us and that horrible man,"

" Same here, agreed D.W.

Arthur and D.W. went with their friends to the park to play hide and seek, right before they each got some ice cream, but not for long as it was school night, hence they left early.

The next day when Arthur went in his classroom, the first thing Mr. Ratburn noticed was that Arthur was covered in wounds and bruises. However, since Aunt Lucy reported the matter for both D.W. and Arthur's teachers, they were too aware of the abuse that man inflicted on them both.

" You poor boy," said Mr. Ratburn shaking his head, "I,m glad you got out of that house,"

" I am glad too," replied Arthur.

During recess, before Arthur went to play with his friends, he put hydrogen peroxide on his wounds that have been healing well.

" I'm glad you're getting better," said Buster, as Arthur and him were walking to the ball field.

" Me too, " said Arthur.

Finally after recess it was lunchtime. Mrs. MacGrady, who also happened to be informed about the news as well, let him have two chocolate cupcakes with frosting to make him feel better.

" Arthur," said the Brain, " Most group homes are not like that. That group home was a prison! I'm happy for you and your sister that you got out of that wretched are,"

After Arthur and D.W. went home, washed their hands and did their homework, Aunt Lucy prepared them a delicious dinner.


	3. We are getting better

Arthur's group home nightmare

* * *

Arthur and D.W. felt even better, which was the first thing they noticed when they got up, before they had breakfast and going to school.

As Arthur went into the classroom, Mr. Ratburn smiled at him.

" I,m glad to see that you're getting better," said Mr. Ratburn.

" Thanks," said Arthur.

After taking the roll call, the usual followed after, lessons, recess, and lunch. Arthur continued to apply hydrogen peroxide, as the wounds were still pretty raw.

" I,m sorry your parents died," said Buster, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

" I,m sad about that too," said Arthur, " I am glad Aunt Lucy let us live with her,"

" Being with family is the most beautiful feeling in the world," said Buster.

"It sure is," Arthur agreed.

After going back home, finishing homework and watching some TV, Arthur and D.W. went out to play.

" Hi Arthur," called the Brain as he joined Arthur and D.W.

" Hi," said Arthur.

" You definitely look much more than before," said the Brain.

"I sure do," agreed Arthur.

" But you still need to apply medicine as the wounds are still in healing mode. Other than that, it looks like you will much better in no time!"

After playing, they came back for dinner, where Aunt Lucy cooked them some pot roast with potatoes and spinach.

" After dinner and strawberry cake for dessert, don't forget to clean your room," said Aunt Lucy.

" Sure," the two children chorused as they dug in.

After cleaning their rooms, they took a bath, put on their pajamas and went to bed.


	4. The Trial

Arthur's group home nightmare

* * *

At last Arthur and D.W. Got better. When they got down for breakfast and got ready for school, they felt better than ever. Aunt Lucy was pleased when she realised that Arthur and D.W.'s faces and bodies were was almost wound-free and spotless.

" Well, it seems you two are nearly fully recovered!"

" I'm glad we are!" explained D.W. and Arthur.

Meanwhile, the group home owner's Lawyer was asking questions about what happened back in the group home.

" Today will be your first hearing," said the lawyer.

" I am ready when you are," said the man.

" What have you got to explain about this?"

" Arthur and D.W. just injured themselves, while holding a bag of bricks," the man lied, " They were walking holding the heavy lot when they fell down and with rough texture and pressure of the bricks, their skins got abrasions and bruises,"

" I will indeed take your case," said his lawyer as he started taking down notes.

Soon, they headed to the court room. It was time for the trial to begin. Arthur and D.W. were there as part of the witnesses.

" All rise for his honor, Judge Gary Henderson," said the bailiff.

" You may be seated. The case of the state verses William Snow, owner of Dandelion Group Home," said the judge. " District Attorney, you may begin,"

" William Snow uses and exploits to make bricks that caused lot of injuries. Child labor is a crime in this country. He also gave them rotten food to eat and tight clothes to wear, made it a prison when it is supposed to be a home for them. He also beat, Punched, and kicked them frequently if they tried to rest, look for something to eat or drink, of defend themselves. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, find him guilty on all counts, all due to child labor, child endangerment, and child abuse. That is all i have to say," answered the district attorney.

" Thank you," said the judge.

Then it was the group home owner's lawyer's turn.

" William Snow would not think of such a thing. They injured themselves. He genuinely cared about them and never force them into labor or harsh work. This was all a matter rough play and fighting, like most children their ages do. He tried his best to heal them but with the pressure he did not have time to do so. He may have gone under intense training whilst in the military but he is a good man. Find him not guilty. Thank you,"

" You may be seated,"said the judge, with the opening arguments done, please enter your first witness"

" Our first witness is Arthur Read," announced the DA.

Arthur arrived, dressed in a suit.

" Do you promise to tell the whole truth?" asked the bailiff.

" I do," said Arthur.

" You may take the stand,"

Arthur took the stand.

" Is it true that he served bad food," ask the DA.

" Yes sir. He sure did," replied Arthur.

" Did he make you wear tight and uncomfortable clothing and made you make bricks?"

" Yes sir,"

" And beat you?"

" Yes, that is absolutely true," Arthur showed the court some of his wounds.

" That is all i have to ask," asked the DA.

" Would you like to cross examine him?" asked the judge.

" No your Honor," said the lawyer.

" You may step down," said the judge. " Our next witness please,"

" Up next is Dora Winfred Read," said the DA. " To the stand please,"

D.W., who also had some wounds like her brother, took the stand.

" Will you promise to tell nothing but just the truth?" asked the DA.

" I will," answered D.W.

D.W. answered the same questions, again without cross examining as soon as she was done.

After deliberation with the judge and the jury, the results were finally in.

" How do you plead on the accounts?" asked the judge.

" Not guilty, your honor" said the man.

" The bail is set at $ 1,000,000," announced the judge. " Failure to pay so will result in a prison sentence of fifteen years. Ten years for child abuse, three additional years for attempted child slavery and labor, and anorther two for child endangerment. The case is now closed. Court dismissed,"

With that, Arthur and D.W. left with the others as the court room began to empty, the group home owner was taken in by the police and handcuffed as he was shoved into the police car. After the police car arrived at the prison, the policeman seized and dragged him all the way to a distant cell. Forced in the cell, the man stayed put as the gate slammed shut and bolted, before the two left him behind.


	5. Arthur and DW happy again

Arthur's group home nightmare

* * *

Before Arthur and D.W. knew it, their wounds were all gone, and their skins were spotless and blemish free. They were relieved that the group home owner was finally in prison. The story about the arrested group home owner became the hottest topic on the news headlines, and even appeared on television news broadcast. As for the other children, who were happy back in Lakewood as well, they were adopted by other families, and they too have recovered from the horrible man's beatings.

" I'm proud of you both for speaking up for yourselves in court," said Aunt Lucy to Arthur and D.W., " Thanks to you both and the others, that man finally went to prison as a result of being guilty of his crimes,"

" Thanks," said Arthur and D.W. in unison.

Once Arthur went to school, once Arthur told his friends about the man being in prison, they were astonished but glad he was.

" He deserved it," said Brain.

" I,m happy that he is in jail, he is such a terrible person. He's insane!" said Buster. " I hope you never see him again,"

" I ,m glad he's in jail too," said Arthur. " I'm sure i won't. But Aunt Lucy signed me up for taekwondo classes,"

" That's great!" said Sue Ellen. " I guess I'll see you on Saturday mornings then! If you need any help you can just ask me!"

" Okay," agreed Arthur.

" Have fun!" said Francine.

Mr. Ratburn, who also heard about the incident on the news, smiled at Arthur, once he came into class.

" I'm proud of you for speaking up when you and D.W. went to court," said Mr. Ratburn, " You know, it takes a lot of guts to tell the truth and to speak up for yourself, but i am proud of you two. You have shown that you are strong young man,"

" Thanks," said Arthur, " Although i was a bit scared. I was afraid the man would ponce on me and hit me,"

" I understand," said Mr. Ratburn, " Of course we all get nervous sometimes, but what's more important is that you got to tell them the truth, for the sake of saving yourself and your sisters. And for that, i will give you this,"

Mr. Ratburn gave Arthur a "Well Done" sticker to paste on the classroom's Stickers of Fame poster, under his name.

" Now run along," said Mr. Ratburn, " And i wish you the best of luck in the big math test. However i am going to excuse you for an extra fifteen minutes considering that you went through a lot of stress and prehaps did not have that much time to study, hence an extra of lunch break,"

" Wow," gasped Arthur in relief, " Thanks, Mr. Ratburn,"

Meanwhile, the man, who was in a gray prison suit and had chains tied to him, was full of rage and anger. It was not uncommon for him to scream and bang on the walls in frustration.

" I HATE BEING IN HERE!" he would scream frequently, " GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Although he did not mind the food, he liked the fact that he was able use the yard to exercise, nothing could stop his grudge.

As for Arthur, he was amazed to know that he got a 100% on his test, like Brain.

" Whoa!" said the Brain, " Great job Arthur! Congratulations!"

" Thanks!" said Arthur.

When Arthur told Aunt Lucy the happy news, Aunt Lucy was proud of him.

" Well done Arthur," said Aunt Lucy, " And for that we will go out to dinner to celebrate, you can go any restaurant you wish,"

" Once upon a Restaurant?" suggested Arthur.

" Of course," said Aunt Lucy, "You deserve it,"

Arthur and D.W. grinned as soon as they arrived at the restaurant in a long time since they went there for Grandma Thora's birthday. After arriving in a Viking boat, a Snow White waitress took their orders, a Pinocchio waiter gave them their food consisting of Cinderella Mushroom soup for Aunt Lucy, Chicken licken, Duck luck and Penny Hen cutlets and Arthur, Little Bo Peep Pot Pie for D.W., who got over her detest of spinach, and then Hansel and Gretel cupcakes, they watched an orchestra dressed as the Seven Dwarves and Breman Town Musicians play Mary Moo Cow, Crazy Bus and Disney songs, much to D.W.,s delight, who finally got to be happy in such a long time.


	6. He is insane

Arthur,s group home nightmare

* * *

" Good morning, Aunt Lucy," greeted Arthur and D.W. when they got up, ready for school again.

" Good morning," said Aunt Lucy, " I,ve made you a delicious breakfast, bacon and eggs with fruit salad,"

" Thanks," they said before they gorged down the food.

As for their classmates, they envied Arthur and D.W., who got to go to the Once Upon a Restaurant.

" You,re so lucky!" said Buster, " I wish i could go someday,"

" I want to go!" said Francine.

" Don't worry," said Muffy, " When my birthday party comes, it will be at Once Upon a Restaurant, and everyone is invited!"

Meanwhile at the preschool, D.W.'s friends also envied her.

" You,re got lucky to go to Once Upon a Restaurant," said James, " I wish i could go, but mom says it,s too expensive,"

"Don't worry," said Emily, " My mom that we can go there for an Easter Party i will be hosting, and everyone is welcome to join!"

As for the imprisoned former group home owner, he suddenly looked up to noticed that one of the prison guards was opening the cell.

" Sir," he said, " It's time to take you to the criminal psychologist,"

He dragged the man, who was in cuffs all the way down the corridor to a distant room.

" Sit down please," he said placing him down in a chair in front of a man with glasses at a desk, " This is Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor is a criminal psychologist who will be asking you several questions to know more about you and why you committed such a crime. And be on your best behavior, because i will be standing in front of the door and watching you, just like the many other surveillance cameras installed and in other parts of this prison,"

" Hello, William Snow, said Dr. Taylor, " I,m Dr. Taylor, if you don't mind i have several questions to ask you,"

" Fine," mumbled the former group home owner, not even taking a second glance at him.

" First question, please tell about your childhood,"

William sighed as he began to speak.

" It was a horrible one. I was happy at first, I had loving biological parents, they loved me and i loved them. It was like a storybook setting. I had a little sister who was sometimes pesky but it was not much of a big deal as siblings are supposed to do that, it's natural way of living. I had an elder brother who was so kind and had a heart of gold. He always stood up to me and cared for me for whenever i was bullied or injured. I love him dearly.

But unfortunately when i was seven years old, my father died of stomach failure. He was a heavy smoker and drank heavily, hence because he had trouble breathing, he needed to have a tracheotomy in his neck. However he would not give up, and he would still smoke straight through the hole in his neck. Before we knew it he started coughing and vomiting up blood, just before he died.

My mom still felt that i needed parental care, so she married another man. It was horrible since he abused us all for many years. He battered my mother and us until we was covered in bumps and bruises. It eventually to a point where he beat my sister to death by throwing her to the ground frequently then the bathtub until her bones broke like twigs and she lay dead before him. My mother became so depressed that she became a drug addict. She started taking ecstacy and heroin in an attempt to wash off the stress from her new husbands beatings, but that make her worse. She became violent and aggressive, that my stepfather got out a knife and stabbed her with it. As for my brother, he became fed up with that he decided to run away from home. I have not about him since then.

When i was fifteen, it finally to a point where i got a knife and stabbed the man, who was having an affair with one of these women he picked from a brothel he went to bed, as he too was an alcoholic and would have sex just to satisfy his needs. The whore was so shocked but before she would react, I used the same knife to stab her too. I hid the bodies in a bag, before i escaped and headed to another place under my new name William Snow."

" Wow that certainly is a long story. I,m sorry i heard about your family members. But then tell me, why did decide to become a group home owner?"

" Because after i arrived in Elwood City a man agreed to sell his sell me his house shortly after started making a decent income from working as a garbage man, i thought that it would be a whole new chapter for me. But i felt really lonely since i never made any real friends and i wanted people to live with. That's when i decided making started making a group home,"

" Okay, next question. Why did you want the children who lived at your home to do lot of work? Especially brick making, don't you think that,s extremely dangerous especially for a four year old like Dora Winfred Read and an eight year old like Arthur Read. They could have cut themselves with the sharp blades, or got sick from the clay stench and sticky texture,"

" Because i think that it's good exercise. I may not be the best caretaker, but i don't think I.m the worst. After all, what other better than to prepare them for the world? They need to learn from a young age because fantasies don't last long. If you can't handle manual labour, you can't do anything in the world. Some people find work fun,"

" So i assume that you never married or had kids?"

" Nope, no luck. I tell you it was shattered after my biological parents died,"

" Now that you are in prison, are there any final thoughts about what you did, particularly Arthur and Dora Winfred Read who spoke out in court?"

" Honestly i still think they made a huge mistake. Courts and doctors always screw everything up, so it's a matter of luck about what you say and how you respond to such stuff because of their high authorities. I still think i was educating and disciplining them. That should encourage to new parents raising their kids,"

The psychologist finished taking notes.

" Alright, thank you,"

The psychologist and the prison guard spoke for a while, whilst the former group home owner waited.

" We are glad to hear that you was able to explain everything that happened. However, in addition to a prison sentence, you will be sentenced to ten years in an insane asylum until you are cured. Now it's time to take you back,"

The prison guard dragged the group home owner as he locked him back in the cell.


	7. It was just a dream

Arthur's group home nightmare

* * *

" Apparently that man is not only going to be in jail but he's also going to a mental asylum!" said Arthur, as he was reading the morning newspaper.

" Well, he deserved it," said Aunt Lucy, " He's clearly insane and he's not right in the mind,"

" What's an insane asylum?" asked DW.

" An insane asylum is a place where people who are crazy to the extreme or have done horrible behaviour go to"

DW frowned in confusion.

" Never mind," said Aunt Lucy, " You're too little to know these sorts of things at your age. Maybe I'll explain when your older,"

The day went off again, rather normally, until Arthur somehow felt a buzzing in his head in the middle of lunch at school.

The buzzing was so intense that it made him fall into a deep sleep. Before he knew it, the whole atmosphere dissolved and the whole world became black.

Before he knew it, Arthur woke up, once again in bed with a start.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" He screamed.

" What's wrong?" called several familiar voices. That was when he heard another scream, which happened to be DWs scream.

The lights flickered on.

Arthur shook his head back and forth and back and forth.

In came Arthur,s mother, father, and DW who pounced on Arthur,s bed.

Arthur and DW were panicking and heaving, faces covered in tears.

" What's wrong?" asked Jane, concerned, " Did you two have bad dream?"

It was horrible and scary!" sobbed Arthur, " I was dreaming that you two died in an accident, so Aunt Lucy sent DW and I to a group home where this crazy man beat DW and I and made us work!"

DW gasped.

" Huh?" she said, Arthur, that's so weird! I dreamed the same dream too?"

" Really?"

" Alright, you two, everything,s all right now, we,re here,"

Jane and David both gave DW and Arthur a big warm hug.

" Would you two like some apple juice or something?" asked David, " You both scared and sweaty all over!

" Yes please," said DW and Arthur, before they followed and him down to the kitchen.

DW and Arthur sat at the kitchen, where David poured Arthur and DW glasses of apple juice.

" Do you two feel better now?" they asked once they were done.

" Yeah," DW and Arthur both answered.

" That's good," David and Jane said, " You see,if you experience something really scary, it helps to talk about it with someone, and it makes something less scary,"

" So you're not going to die?" asked DW in relief.

" Silly girl," said Jane ruffling DW's hair, " We're not going to die,"

" Thank goodness!" said DW, So it was a dream! A horrible dream!"

" Do you two next to us tonight?" asked David, " It's still the middle of the night and you two need more sleep. There is room for four,"

" Sure," said Arthur, as they followed him to bed. The end.


End file.
